


24 Hours of Hibari Kyoya... Or Not.

by Rukazaya



Series: Dino x Hibari 24 Hours [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 Hours of Hibari Kyoya.</p><p>This is actually Omake to another D18 fic, with Dino's 24 hour daily life depicted on his birthday. But you don't have to read it to read this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hours of Hibari Kyoya... Or Not.

# [Fanfic]: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: D18: 24 Hours of Hibari Kyoya... Or Not.

 

  
**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:** 24 Hours of Hibari Kyoya... Or Not.  
 **Pairing:** D18 Dino x Hibari   
 **Rating:** None  
 **Type:** Crack  
 **Warning:** None.   
 **Credits:**[](http://nymous-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **nymous_fic**](http://nymous-fic.livejournal.com/)  for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Dedicated to:**  [](http://arisuesei.livejournal.com/profile)[ **arisuesei**](http://arisuesei.livejournal.com/) ^^ for giving me crack ideas. 

This is actually Omake to another D18 fic, [with Dino's 24 hour daily life depicted on his birthday. ](http://community.livejournal.com/picakiraruka/26148.html)But you don't have to read it to read this fic.

 

****  
Midnight  
Hibari is sleeping.

****  
1:00am  
Hibari is sleeping.

****  
2:00-6:00am  
Hibari is sleeping.

****  
6:15am  
The alarm clock beeps. Before it finishes its first beep, Hibari crushes it with the tonfa that’s in his hand. Yes, he sleeps with the tonfa in his hand.

****  
6:16am  
The alarm clock next to the broken alarm clock dares to beep. Before it can finish its first beep, it gets crushed as well.

****  
6:30am  
After about eleven broken alarm clocks, Hibari wakes up. He walks sort of... wobbly... towards the bathroom. Brushes his teeth, washes his face. After his face is washed, he’s more awake, and he fixes his extremely messy hair.

 

****  
6:45am  
He checks his watch as he puts on his uniform; makes sure that everything is straight and perfect.

****  
7:00am  
Hibari gets on his motorcycle, puts on his helmet and drives to school. It’s a cool breezy Sunday morning.

That’s right. It’s Sunday morning and Hibari’s going to school.  ~~You got a problem with that?~~

****  
7:20am  
Hibari comes to school, first person yet again to enter the building. (Though that’s not really hard on Sunday mornings… )

****  
*HALT!*  
(Because of the protests from many readers that we will not be able to see Hibari in a normal school setting, the writer agrees to continue the story on a weekday instead of a weekend. Geez, you demanding people.)

****  
7:20am  
Hibari stands at the gate, checking each student’s (and teacher’s) uniform to make sure they are properly worn. All the students (and teachers and the vice principal and the principal, etc.) are extremely relieved as they survive their checkup unscathed. 

****  
7:30:00am  
Hibari closes the gate promptly as the second ticks. Gokudera is behind the gate and is threatening to blow it up if Hibari doesn’t open it, because his precious “Jyudaime” will be late for class. It seems they (including Yamamoto) overslept while studying for exams together. Hibari ignores them and marks them down for detention, to Tsuna’s dismay, Gokudera’s anger and Yamamoto’s casual smile.

****  
7:45am  
Hibari is in class; rather, he’s inspecting each class. The phone sings the Namimori anthem. It flickers the name, “Dino.” Hibari promptly presses the ignore button and the vibrate setting.

****  
9:00am  
First class is over. 

****  
9:15am  
During class, Hibari’s phone buzzes. It flickers the name “Dino” again. Hibari presses the ignore button.

****  
9:30am  
When the phone buzzes again, Hibari turns it off.

****  
10:45am  
It’s Gym time. Everyone changes into their short gym uniforms. As much as we’d all love to picture Hibari in cute gym clothes, Hibari refuses to mingle in sports activities. 

****  
Noon  
Lunch time. Everyone makes a mad dash for the café to get their favorite bread. Hibari’s already there with his disciplinary committee to try to fight back the crowd. 

****  
12:25pm  
After biting everyone to death (including a few disciplinary committee members that were in the way of the tonfa and the target) Hibari relaxes as he eats his lunch on the rooftop. He also feeds his Hibird. He turns on the cell phone for now.

****  
12:45pm  
Hibari walks around, patrolling the area for students skipping class. A few students still dared to defy his law… And they were apprehended immediately and promptly told that their behavior was unacceptable... with his tonfa.

****  
12:50pm  
Hibari’s phone sings Namimori Anthem. The name it flickers is yet again, “Dino.” Hibari presses ignore again.

****  
12:51pm-1:00pm  
Dino calls Hibari every minute until Hibari turns the phone off once more.

****  
3:00pm  
Hibari’s already at the gate as the students leave. 

****  
3:15pm  
Hibari’s at the council room, writing documents, signing papers, all for the sake of Namimori. 

  
**3:40pm**  
Hibari remembers that his cell phone was turned off. He turns it back on. He has 35 messages. Pissed, Hibari clicks the voicemail on. He hears Dino's voice go, “Kyoya! Are you al–” Hibari clicks delete. Next message, “Kyoya! Are you –” Delete. Next message. “Kyoya! A – ” Delete. Next message. “Kyo – ” Delete. Next message.

While Hibari manually deletes each message one by one, the phone rings once more! Again the name it flashes is none other than… Dino.  
Hibari picks up the phone.

“KYOYA!!!!!!! ARE YOU AL –”

“Stop calling me!” Hibari yells at him before Dino can finish his sentence. 

Dino starts crying into the phone, “Thank gawd you’re safe. I thought you were kidnapped!”

Hibari’s angry vein popped. “Stop crying like a baby. Aren’t you an adult?”

Dino sniffles a bit. “But, but you didn't pick up the phone Kyoya~~~~” Dino almost whines into the phone. Seriously, was this a man a Don of the Mafia?

Hibari sighs, still pissed, mind you, “Just because I did not pick up the phone does not mean I got kidnapped.” Hibari growls, even angrier that Dino would think he’s such a weakling. Getting kidnapped? Honestly. This is Hibari Kyoya, the Prefect of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori we are talking about here. 

Dino stammers, “But… But… you are the one and only lover of the Don of the great Cavallone fam…” Beep -- Hibari hangs up again. This time, he tosses it in the trash. He’ll ask Tetsu for a new phone later.

 

However, in Italy, Dino stares at his phone, dumbfounded.

Pause.

Dino screams at top of his lung, “ROMARIO!!! GET THE AIRPLANE READY! KYOYA GOT KIDNAPPED!”


End file.
